Question: On Tuesday, Nadia walked to a toy store in the evening and, after browsing for 11 minutes, decided to buy a stuffed animal for $3.16. Nadia handed the salesperson $4.27 for her purchase. How much change did Nadia receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Nadia received, we can subtract the price of the stuffed animal from the amount of money she paid. The amount Nadia paid - the price of the stuffed animal = the amount of change Nadia received. ${4}$ ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Nadia received $1.11 in change.